vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
O'Connell Family
The O'Connell Family live in the French Quarter of New Orleans and are one of the main families in . Humans from this family are part of the The Faction. History Kieran told Cami they've been keeping the city peaceful for the last 300 years. Implying the New Orelans O'Connells have been part of the faction since the start while other family members have branched out seeing as Cami & Sean aren't natives of the city. 1900's At the time of the 1910's, there was a Mayor O'Connell. Unfortunately, when he was going to a meeting with the Guerrera Family, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson, he was killed by Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo. Present time Sometime before the events of the current time, Kieran was still a priest at St. Anne's Church and Sean was a seminary student wanting to become a priest. Unfortunately, Agnes hexed Sean and in a matter of time, he killed his fellow seminary students and himself in the process. Kieran soon New Orleans after this. Sometime in 2011, Cami came to New Orleans to find out what happened to Sean and also because she is a psychology student as well. Kieran also returned to New Orleans as well. After Davina Claire died, Kieran was hexed by Bastianna Natale. He was hallucinating a lot and when his time was up, he was fed blood by Niklaus and he then died of cardiac arrest. He came back to life and he told Cami he didn't want to live as a vampire, so he told her not to look back. He was soon hallucinating about Bastianna and Sean, and was told by them to kill Cami. He scratches her and licks the blood, thus completing his transition. He is then mercy killed by Niklaus Mikaelson, before Kieran has the chance to kill Cami. Family Members Mayor O'Connell '- He was decapitated by Papa Tunde. 'Kieran O'Connell - He was a priest with a dark past. His parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires, including the Original Vampires. While Kieran generally does not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he draws the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. He is the leader of The Faction, a group of humans in New Orleans who deals with the vampires and the witches for the humans. In'' Crescent City, his parish was reopened and he was hex like his nephew was. In ''An Unblinking Death ''Kirean' dies. ' 'Camille O'Connell' - A psychology student who works as bartender. She was sheltered from the supernatural world. However she learned the truth and that her brother was cursed by a witch in revenge for her uncle's actions. Now she's completely involved in the Supernatural loop of the city. 'Sean O'Connell '- He was Cami's twin brother. Agnes targeted and hexed him. As a result he killed his fellow seminary students and then himself with his uncle watching hopelessly. Trivia *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Marcel mentioned that Kieran came to the city 25 years ago. *There's a secret code passed down by generations to those who eventutally succeed the previous leader of '''The Faction'. *Sean was going be in the supernatural fold and was the next in line after Kirean, but that never happened due to his sucide. **Kieran told Cami not to take the postion after he died this lead to Francesca Correa being the "Human Leader". * Cami inherited a secret apartment from Kirean that holds all New Orleans supernatural informant. Gallery See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:O'Connell Family